


年少无为

by forgottenparadise



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenparadise/pseuds/forgottenparadise
Summary: 留学背景的流水账。
Kudos: 2





	年少无为

**Author's Note:**

> 留学背景的流水账。

进入冬令时之后，白日光景像是平白少了一截，天边晚霞短暂烧过一段绚丽色彩后，天色沉沉暗了下去。

赶着最后一缕光，孙策上完下午最后一节课回家的时候，心里还在盘算着晚上吃什么，要不就去中超随便打包份盒饭凑合凑合算了。毕竟明天还有pre要做，那些不靠谱的同学连个GroupMe的消息都没有，他看着空白一片的Google slides叹了口气，估计自己多承担些工作怕是逃不过的了。

他到家时房间里一片漆黑，才想起来周瑜的实验课要七点才下课，他自己若是对付了晚餐，周瑜只会吃得比他更随意。学院楼下咖啡厅门前经常会免费提供些小零食给上晚课的学生，周瑜有时随便拣一包碱水圈吃就算用过晚饭了。孙策想了想还是打开了冰箱，在里面挑挑拣拣半天，最终把目标锁定在混合蔬菜罐头和鸡胸肉上面。

周瑜是个很有意思的人。虽然他家境也只是殷实，远谈不上富有，但他挑剔起来不亚于任何一个富贵人家的公子哥，甚至连车载香氛都要求有前中后三调变化。然而他又很会对付自己，赶死线时更是枕着文献能睡觉，就着咖啡啃面包。孙策经常笑他与其穷讲究不如好好照顾自己，周瑜全当耳旁风便过去了。

周瑜回来的时候外面飘起了小雨，他又恰好忘了带伞，回家的路不远不近，到家时风衣已经发潮。他干脆直接把风衣扔进一楼洗衣房的烘干机，穿着薄薄的T恤上楼进了房间。孙策正在蹙着眉做ppt，见他进来，眉头拧得更紧，开口说：“今天风大，怎么穿得这么少。” 周瑜走过去抱了他一下，让他感受自己温热的怀抱，以示自己并没有着凉。末了还是解释了一句：“穿外套了，衣服湿了，直接扔进烘干机了。”

在这个拥抱结束的时候，周瑜的手轻轻地划过了孙策的侧脸，孙策敏锐地感觉触感与往常不太相同。他反手去捉周瑜的手，周瑜下意识地往后一缩，让孙策捉了个空。孙策瞪他，周瑜装作没事的样子就往厨房走。孙策喝道：“周瑜！你给我回来！”

周瑜眼看瞒不过去，只好乖乖地走回去，他垂着头不敢看孙策，只给他看自己修长的侧颈。孙策抓起他的手，见上面横七竖八地贴了好几个创口贴，手指发凉，手心倒是还有几分温度。周瑜见孙策攥着自己的手不动，悄悄地抬起眼看孙策。暖黄落地灯的光线下，孙策琥珀色的瞳仁明亮得要命，有几分薄怒，剩下的是心疼。周瑜用指尖摩挲着孙策的掌心，修长带茧的手指划在手心里，痒在心尖上。孙策知道周瑜偷看他，也只是绷着脸，抿着嘴，不肯说话。

周瑜决定还是主动坦白，争取宽大处理，他安抚地用另一只手抚孙策的背，一边开口道：“是我今天封安瓿的时候不小心，瓶子破了，碎玻璃划伤了手，就一点点小伤，已经处理好了。”孙策脸色这才稍微缓和了些，他冲着厨房的方向扬扬头，对周瑜说：“给你做了晚饭，微波炉里转一下就能吃了，米吃完了我还没来得及买，自己再烤两片面包。”

鸡胸肉火候把握精准，两面被煎出漂亮的焦糖色，口感不干不柴，佐以柠檬汁和现磨黑胡椒，味道层次感很强，配的蔬菜虽然不是新鲜的，但罐头独有的清甜的滋味也颇合周瑜胃口。他吃完刚要去洗碗，房间里又传出孙策的声音：“放那一会我洗，一手的伤就不要逞强了，以后有你洗碗的时候。”周瑜笑眯眯地放下盘子，对他的男朋友说了一句：“那就恭敬不如从命了。”

临近考试，孙策在爆炸的边缘疯狂忙碌。这要归咎于他这学期选了一门十分变态的会计学，按理来说他两门基础会计学都稳稳当当拿A，这门课对于他应该不难。因此他才放心大胆地选了这门课，孰料老师评分低这件事又岂是空穴来风，临到占分30％ 的期中考试，老师在教学网站上发了一千三百道题给学生们，让大家背熟。

周瑜作为一个每天都在做实验，分析数据，写报告，目标是发论文的理科生，完全不能理解会计学这门课程为什么要背题。即使是他一个完全的外行，也听过一两句“有借必有贷，借贷必相等。”如此说来会计学把各种报表填好算完便是学通了。他又哪里想得到孙策的老师变态到一定地步，连GAAP的细则都详细地列到了复习指南里。

中午上完课，周瑜正准备收拾东西回家，却收到孙策一条短信：我今天没课，去图书馆复习，九点左右回家，好好吃饭。周瑜看着手机屏幕，叹了口气。他心说孙策让他好好吃饭，自己却扎根在图书馆里，恐怕根本没时间吃东西，再说图书馆里的咖啡店，点心甜腻到令人反胃，三明治里的配菜又苦又酸，别说满足人的口腹之欲，就连能否维持生命最低标准都不一定。

周瑜并不是一个多细致体贴的人，论照顾人，家中独子的他远远不如从小就为人兄长的孙策。但是当你把一个人捧在心尖上时，他的一颦一笑，眉间一蹙或者唇角一舒，都会透过你的眼被无限放大，大到你会对他的每一点情绪波动都感同身受。

于是他转道去了学校附近的中餐馆，打包了两份午饭，中餐馆老板是个福建大叔，笑眯眯地调侃周瑜道：“小哥来给女朋友买午饭啦？”周瑜一听他南方口音浓重的普通话就笑了，答道：“是啊，他期中考，来不及吃饭。”

提着午饭路过学院时，周瑜又顺便拐进去买了杯冷萃，加了两个shot，只加冰不加水，对于平时把美式当饮料喝的孙策，这种浓度的咖啡算是他对考试周基本的尊重。周瑜做完这一切，满意地看着手里的吃喝零食，心道也不知那人有了午饭会不会心情好些，一会又觉得自己当真体贴得紧，就是不知那人领不领情。不负他所望，孙策果真是个十分领情的人，于是当他收到周瑜短信来到图书馆对面的学生用餐区时，他只能想到：靠，老子真有眼光，找的对象又好看又体贴，这么熨帖的人，要是让别人抢去了，就打着灯笼都难找了，我可得死死地把人抱紧了。

孙策心里想什么，就做了什么，于是他真的死死地抱住了周瑜，周瑜当然不知道他在想什么，就当他在撒娇，于是他浅浅地在孙策唇角吻了吻，在他耳边哄道：“别撒娇了好不好，快吃饭。”孙策当真听话地放开了他，两个人就这样对坐安安静静地吃了顿午饭。

吃完饭孙策又要回图书馆苦读了，他眼巴巴地看着周瑜，周瑜被他盯得不忍心，又走过去环上他的腰，在他侧脸上蹭了蹭。这点温柔得有些腻人的小动作直让孙策舒坦到心底，于是他也在周瑜额头上印下一吻。大度地挥挥手，示意周瑜快回家去吧。周瑜走出去两步，又回头叮嘱孙策：“晚上早些回家，晚饭可没人给你送了。”孙策高声答到：“知道了。”周瑜才放心回家去。

日子忙忙碌碌地过去，直到平安夜前一天，杂七杂八的考试论文终于都交了个齐整，一学期才算是结束。孙策于是提议说要不我们去时代广场过平安夜吧，周瑜想了想，说还是不要了吧，平安夜的时代广场估计堪比国庆时候的天安门。结果两人躲过了平安夜，还是在圣诞节出了门。在拥挤的第七大道上，两人随着人潮从三十四街被挤到四十五街，到了实在拥挤的地方，自然而然地，周瑜就去牵孙策的手，正巧碰到的孙策刚伸出舒展开的手指，于是十指相扣变得无比地顺理成章。

再向前走，就是洛克菲勒中心那棵号称全世界最大最闪耀的圣诞树。如此大的噱头，慕名而来的人自然有许多，即使两人牵着手，也几次差点被争相前来拍照的游人冲散。孙策只好把周瑜往怀里拢，没想到周瑜万分顺从地环上他的腰。圣诞节那天并不冷，隔着不算厚的大衣，孙策能清晰感受到周瑜的手指在他腰际细细地摩挲。他四下环顾，灯火通明的街上，身边人们都沉浸在圣诞的欢愉中，于是他悄悄地在那棵散发着温暖光芒的圣诞树下，吻上了周瑜。在柔和的光泽下，周瑜清隽的眉眼间显出几分缱绻，他舒展开秀眉，微微仰起头，一手搭在孙策腰上，另一只手又悄悄攀上他脖颈，以一种温顺的姿态倚在孙策怀里，迎合着他的吻。

在两人热情都被撩拨起来时，一个吻是远远不够的。于是回到居所时，孙策伸手开灯的瞬间，一具温热的身体已经贴了过来。孙策顺手揽过，他轻轻拨开周瑜额角的碎发，吻了下去。这是一个极尽缠绵温柔的吻，不是侵略，也不是急切，仅仅是纠缠和嬉戏，温和地撩拨爱人的心和身体。唇齿和抚摸都是那样的让人沉醉的触碰，以至于孙策完全不记得是谁解开了第一件外套，又是谁剥下最后一层单衣。

往日周瑜在床上完全是懒得动的主，一般都是乖顺地躺着等着孙策来伺候。所以当他近日主动抢了润滑剂的瓶子往手心里倒时，孙策也只是饶有兴趣地看着。只是很快便不容他游刃有余地旁观了。他看见周瑜的手指自然地伸向密处。他太喜欢那双手了，它是白皙的，之前受伤的地方还留着一点粉色的痕迹，修长而有力，略带薄茧的触感曾经在他自己的身体上引燃过无数欲望的火。

而现在那美丽的手指在只有他知道的隐秘天堂里开拓，他看不到里面的情景只能通过手背上微微跳动的筋肉来猜测一二，他或许在探寻自己的敏感，可是他哪有自己了解他的身体。又或许他是在努力适应身体骤然被打开的局促和不适，孙策突然很遗憾此时周瑜将脸埋了起来，说不定他腮边早就飞了红，双眸也已经含了水，连眉毛都因为不适微微皱起来，没有了平日里的顾盼神飞，一派可怜可爱的模样。

他想得太过出神，等再反应过来时全身的感官都好像失了灵，他最敏感兴奋的地方已经被一片温暖湿润包裹。周瑜一手撑在孙策胸前，一手去扳他的脸。于是孙策就看见那个小混蛋可怜兮兮地向他眨着眼，软声软气地抱怨道：“好累，还没有你弄的舒服……”

主动点火的人不值得任何怜悯，孙策一个翻身把周瑜压住，身下轻轻重重顶弄着，手上在他敏感的侧腰带起一片片战栗，又俯首用牙齿去蹂躏胸前的软肉，弄得人说不出话只能轻轻地呻吟，偶尔一声克制不住叫得大声了，羞得不行又无处可逃，只能攀上罪魁祸首的脖子去索吻，企图用那人的唇舌堵住自己的嘴。

圣诞节次日清晨，天大晴，宜温存。

在知了愁的日子里，一起为生活的琐碎平凡苦恼，困顿苦厄也都经历过，才知道身边陪伴的人有多熨帖。有情饮水饱自是夸张，但是少年人互相拥抱着，亲吻对方时，生活的困扰，心肝脾肺里的积郁就顺顺当当地排遣消散了。无论是求学岁月里的互相支持，还是异国他乡的彼此慰藉，那时对方的胸膛本不结实，但是靠起来依然足够可靠，把爱人抱在怀里，解了愁苦，化了困顿，在岁月里余下醇香，酿成一生的甜酒。

年少无为，平庸忙碌。除去为生活中的琐事烦恼，剩下的精力只够爱你。所以献给你所有的爱，以最平凡的我，和我生命中最丰盛美好的时光。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家春节快乐！


End file.
